criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Cut me off your Life
Cut me off your Life is a case featured in Criminal Case. It takes place in the Holly Hill district of Grimsdale. Plot After Vicky called Diego and Hamilton about a dead body in her father’s mansion, the team went there immediately. Vicky led the duo to a basement, where they saw the body of an old woman, tied up, without her legs. Vicky was made a suspect, where she identified the victim as Chelsea’s mother, Vanellope Bloom. Aware of the unstable relationship between the mother and daughter, Chelsea was suspected, and later on, Hyrum. Later on, Clive Bloom came to the station complaining about his wife’s death. The duo spoke to Clive, who gave them permission to search his home for clues. There, Mason was made a suspect as well. The duo also discovered that it was Vanellope’s idea to have her daughter sent in the asylum in the first place, and that she pulled a lawsuit on Hyrum Lopez, to get her back. Mason then came to the station, saying that someone sent them Vanellope’s legs. After finding the limbs, the duo discovered that the victim angered two of the suspects. Vicky was mad at the victim, because Vanellope out of pettiness of the fact she released her daughter, wrote in a gossip magazine that Vicky was an evil manipulator, who was the reason her father was a mobster to begin with, and that she seduced Armie into killing Bethany, all of which isn’t true. And that she locked up Mason in the house, after learning he slept with a maid in the house, and got her pregnant, and that he was planning to elope with her. The duo also discovered that Clive was cheating on his wife by visited Steve Liveman’s brothel. In the end, the killer turned out to be Chelsea Bloom. After trying to deny it, she confessed. When the team asked her if she killed her mother due to her placing her in the asylum. She told the duo it was more than that, and that her family only wanted her back to keep the family bloodline pure. Chelsea explained that, for a long time her ancestors would marry their children to their cousins, or even siblings, up until now. Mason was meant to marry a cousin of hers, but she committed suicide to avoid this. Her parents were mad, because the only female relatives left, wouldn’t allow their daughter to inbreed. Suddenly, they remembered that Chelsea existed, and were planning to hook her up with Mason, thus they pulled a lawsuit against the Lopez’s to take Chelsea back. Chelsea not wanting to get Vicky or Hyrum in trouble, decided to act. So she invited her mother to come and take her, lying that she made her decision to marry Mason. And when her mother arrived, she knocked her out, and took her to the basement, where she cut off her legs, and decided to send them to her father, as a warning. Chelsea was sentenced to 9 years in prison. After the killer was arrested, Hyrum ran to station, asking Mia and Hamilton for help. Shortly after, Chief told Hamilton that Chelsea would like to speak with, and that she and Hamida are waiting for him, in her cell. Hamilton went to Chelsea’s cell, where he saw Hamida waiting for him, as well. Chelsea then told them that her father has a secret, she never told the police since she knew she’d have an entire cult in the hunt for her, but after hearing that Mason wants to get married and that her parents won’t let him, she decided to put her father behind bars, so he’d be free. She then revealed that her father is an Anoterous’ leader right hand. The duo, although believed her, knew they couldn’t arrest someone unless they had proof, and Clive could weasel his way out of it, but Chelsea told them to search their house. After searching, they saw a folder of papers, which they sent to Yoyo, who confirmed that Clive was indeed an Anoteros. The duo went to Clive and arrested him for involvement with the Anoterous, and promoting incest. Hamilton and Mia went to speak to Hyrum, to see what’s wrong. Hyrum explained that after Chelsea’s arrest, Vicky went to Hyrum and begged him to release Chelsea out of prison. Unlike Julian, Chelsea was 18 during her arrest, making bail impossible, and that he has to hire a lawyer and hope that she wins the case, but seeing that she sent the leg to the husband and son, that would be unlikely, and so he refused. He and Vicky ended up arguing, unlike Vicky gave up and went to her room, and started crying. Hyrum felt bad for his daughter, and asked them to speak with her. The duo did what Hyrum asked them, and spoke to Vicky, and managed to calm her down. After she chilled out, she asked the duo for a favor, which is searching the basement for something that would remind her, of Chelsea’s friendship. The team investigated the basment, where they searched a box of old stuff, and found a photo of Vicky and Chelsea when they were 13. They gave Vicky the photo, and thanked them for their help. After arresting Clive, and helping Vicky, a beautiful Slovak girl, Katherine Votjka, came to the station. The team spoke to the girl, who told them that Joe Warren have decided to invite them into attended the election party, which will happen after 5 months, as special guests, where they’d sit in the front row. The whole team were excited about that, the girls went out of the station to buy new dresses for the party, while the boys discussed about, who’d like vote for. Summary *'Vanellope Bloom' Murder Weapon *'Double-blade axe' Killer *'Chelsea Bloom (GD)' Suspects 39CADAF6-5DC9-4601-BC69-E5C137339551.png|Victoria Lopez DE655258-A90A-4205-AF4D-9933A2324283.png|Chelsea Bloom (GD) D45B3409-4787-4BA3-B66D-6CB278ABDF03.png|Hyrum Lopez E2BB8076-7BB7-4E1A-8C28-1EB8FC44FE38.png|Clive Bloom C7E4CEF2-43DA-48C3-9180-227588E19C17.png|Mason Bloom Quasi-suspects F74D562D-8E57-4B57-BAF1-6502DCB227E6.png|Katherine Votjka Killer’s Profile *The killer ties knots *The killer eats cinnamon rolls *The killer has cold *The killer has ginger hair *The killer wears earrings